Death by Tastee Wheat (Episode 5.3)
// Transmission Log Entered Tyndall: Warrior, the Pendhurst-Amaranth representative, Brenda Utley, believes she has further information that we can use regarding the Unlimit harassment their workers have been experiencing. As you're well aware, it is of the greatest importance that we discover the reasons for Anome's interest in this corporation. Operator: This is where you'll be meeting Brenda. Brenda Utley: hello again, {Mr/Ms} {bluepill_name}. I've got something for you: people are dropping dead from eating Tastee Wheat. Of course, this is something of a public relations disaster for us at the moment, but i assure you that are recipe is completely non-toxic,. We believe this is a case of sabotage, no doubt perpetrated by the same group that's been harassing our workers . The police have given us the address of one of our customers who was tragically slain by this evil plot, and I'll have it faxed to your office. We'd appreciate it if you could take a look around. Operator: Man, this would be a low for Anome. Okay, Tyndall's going to get us the address. You can say goodbye to Brenda for now. Operator: Goals for this area are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Eufemia Babcock: Tastee Wheat has always been associated with the highest standards in nutrition and health. Brenda Utley: Keep me appraised of your progress , {Mr/Ms} {bluepill_name}. We'd like to put a positive spin on this incident as quickly as possible. Tyndall: I've uploaded the location for you, operative. This is worrisome. Is Anome intent on a mass murder of civilians? Operator: Pendhurst-Amaranth got you clearance from the cops to look around the dead person's apartment. Let's see what we can find. Cornelius Moore: {Mr/Mrs.} {Blupill_name}? Yeah, go ahead and look around. Don't know what you're hoping to find . The stiff's in the other room back there. Operator: Aha, the murderous package of Tastee Wheat. Lemme get a scan of the bar code on that sucker... There. All right, I bet i can get Brenda Utley to trace that package back to the Pendhurst-Amaranth facility it shipped from. Cornelius Moore: people dyin' from Tastee Wheat now... It was only a matter of time. That stuff is swill. But you didn't hear it from me. Tyndall: Ms. Utley traced the package bar code for us, Warrior. the asbotage probably occurred at the facility from which it shipped, which is where I'm directing you now. Check in with their shift manager, Darrick Oyler. Operator: Whatever you do, don't eat any food samples here. Hey, safety's first! Darrick Oyler: let me see now... That shipment came through two nights ago. There'd have been nobody here aside from the dock loaders and our security guard, Fritz Harvey. Come to think of it, Fritz called in sick last night. i know he's good buddies with one of his shift workers, Luis Gadek. You might wanna go talk to him. He should be around here somewhere. Operator: Sounds like we'd better find this Luis Gadek and see what's the deal with Fritz Harvey is. Could be that he's behind this sabotage. Darrick Oyler: I hope Fritz hasn't come down with something nasty. I don't wanna have to hire a temp especially with all the wired reports we've had lately of people lurking around the building at odd hours. Stephaine Joplin: Man, sure are a lotta people askin' me all kinds of questions lately. I'll tell you what I told the other guy: I don't get paid to talk to private dicks, so make like a hummingbird and buzz off. Lyndon Marin: It doesn't surprise me . It's all part of their plan. They've been waiting, watching us. First our food, then our air... But I got my reserves stocked up. They won't get me, no sir! Caridad Reeves: We even had some ball lightning roll through here a few days back. it was some kind of greenish color, too, from what i hear. talk about freaks of nature! Zoila Haacke: I had this guy come up to me outside the building last week, asking what time our next shipment was due-- said he had a mesacker. I told him to go ask someone who gave a damn. Didn't think much of it at the time, but you never know, right? Cornell Friesen: people dyin' from Tastee Wheat now... It was only a matter of time. That stuff is swill. But you didn't hear it from me. Luis Gadek: No, i haven't seen heard from Frtiz in a couple days. I guess he called i sick or something -- probably got a little too wasted at that party we had this weekend. Well, hey, since I guess you're getting paid to poke your nose around, why don't you go see if he's okay? he's in an apartment building right across from where the old city art gallery used to be, 'fore it got shut down for lack of funds. Yeah, apartment D2. Can't miss it. Operator: Yeah, I know where that is.If Fritz Harvey is just suffering from a bad hangover, i'm gonna be pissed. Luis Gadek: hah, tell that son of a gun that maybe next time he should think twice about trying to out-drink me. Tyndall: Ms. Utley is anxious about to know what progress we've made, {redpill_name}. I've told her that we think we're closing in on the culprit. Operator: That's Fritz Harvey's apartment. I'm not picking up[ any sign of activity. In fact... there's no residual code signal or heat signature at all. Nobody's been here for at least twenty-four hours. Operator: Huh, an empty carton of Pendhurst-Amaranth "Wild Tundra" cigarettes. How much you want to bet that Harvey got them at a five-finger discount from work? maybe he's taken up chain-smoking recently. guy must be a nervous wreck. Operator: Huh, according to some information we got from Brenda, the address on that paper is Pendhurst-Amaranth Southard production plant. I've finished a thorough code scan in the area, and I can't see anything else out of the ordinary. Fritz Harvey may have called in sick, but it looks like he took a vacation instead. ....? Tyndall: Warrior, based on your findings, we have to surmise that the absent security guard had something to do with this deadly sabotage of Pendhurst-Amaranth's products, and that they may have similar plans for the corporation's production facility in Southard. We will have to watch that area very closely. There's no evidence yet to connect this food poisoning with Anome, but given that you have found some of his soldiers breaking into one of their warehouses recently, it doesn't sem out of the question. If Anome starts turning his resources twoward the mass killing of bluepills, the city will face an unparalleled crisis. completed // Transmission Log End *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions